


Love You

by OhHelloPotato



Series: Stray Kids One-shot, Dribble, and Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (not very graphic), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Chan is Tony, Conversations, Drabble, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jisung is Peter, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Minho is Whoever (MJ?), One Shot, Overuse of the word 'was', Prompt Fic, Sad Ending, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, im sorry, overuse of 'love you', spider-man au, spiderman - Freeform, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloPotato/pseuds/OhHelloPotato
Summary: "Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."Or;Jisung really loves Minho.





	Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> How are you guys doing? Well I hope.
> 
> Please enjoy this trash of a one-shot (sort of?)

Jisung wasn't really expecting to be in this situation on a reasonably peaceful Friday night. Honestly, if he didn't have crazy arachnid powers, he would have been at home playing videogames or doing homework. Sometimes, he wished that stupid radioactive spider hadn't crawled up his arm and decided that his skin was going to be a snack. But then again, the countless lives he had saved wouldn't be around to spend a nice weekend with their loved ones. So he stuck with being thankful.

And he was thankful still, though he was slumped against the entrance to some random roof he had landed on, very obviously bleeding out.

"Chan hyung's gonna be so mad," he whispered to himself, ripping his mask off and throwing it to the side somewhere with heavy breaths. The person who made the suit he was currently staining with blood, who also owned Bang Industries, would probably yell at him for ruining it later, if he survived. Which he had already accepted probably wasn't going to happen.

Now, normally Jisung would have some common sense as to call someone for help, especially since his phone was literally in his free hand (the other one was pressing hard onto the gaping wound in his abdomen). The blond, though, seeing as asking for assistance would be fruitless, opted on phoning the only person he wanted to speak with.

"Hey Ji, what's up?" The hero felt the tension seeping out of him at the voice broadcasting next to his ear. He smiled and watched the clouds roll by above him, illuminating beautifully due to the setting sun off to his right.

"Hi Minho hyung," he spoke steadily. He blamed the fact that he could speak properly on his weird regenerative cells (which, mind you, were really doing their best to keep him alive). "Just checking up on you."  
A chuckle that Jisung had come to absolutely adore escaped through the phone.

"Babe, you literally left my house three hours ago." It was true. After a long-awaited couch date, Jisung had slipped out the door saying he had work, which frankly, he did. Being Spider-Man was his job, and it was one he enjoyed (for the most part).

"I know, but, I wanted to remind you how much I love you." The younger cringed at how cheesy his words must've sounded.

"Aw, who knew you were such a sap, Sung. I thought that was Hyunjin's title," Minho giggled. Jisung feigned an offended gasp.

"Yah! _Hyung_ , shut up," he scolded, despite the fact that he was two years younger and should be respecting his elders. "In all seriousness, though, I really do love you. A lot. I don't know what I would've done without you these past two years."

"...Is everything alright?" The brunette asked cautiously. Jisung was never the one to have heartfelt conversations, at least without a prompt.

"'course hyung. Just speaking the truth." The blonde was feeling more drowsy than earlier, so he decided to keep the conversation quick. "Anyway, I have to go now. Boss is calling." In fact, his boss was calling. Bang Chan was most definitely trying to contact him through his mask (which happened to have a suspiciously realistic AI built in named _JYP_ ).

"Okay baby. And I love you too. So don't go anywhere, because I need you." Jisung winced and nodded, despite him being out of site. "Stay safe at work. Stop by later?" Minho's voice was like honey, and it was the only thing he wanted to hear ever.

The younger hummed. "Of course. Bye Minnie Hyung."

"By Ji."

A beep rang and Jisung let his phone topple out of his hand. Holy heck.  
He really was gonna die. He was going to _die_ and leave Minho, right after he said he wouldn't.  
Felix was going to have to quit his job as the 'guy in the chair.' Hyunjin would have to find a new dog-sitter. Changbin would continue on with his band without their lead lyricist. Seungmin was going to have to search for a different gym partner. Jeongin would have to settle with seven hyung's instead of eight (counting Chan and his husband Woojin, even though they had only met twice).  
Chan would be the one to deliver the news, with a sorrowful Woojin beside him. Then he would find someone else to mentor.

Jisung sniffled and pulled his mask back on. JYP had probably already warned Woojin about his vitals and passed the information on. 

"Hyung?"

"Jisung- Oh. Thank God. I need you to stay awake okay?" Chan's surprisingly frantic voice erupted through his brain. The hero blinked his eyes again and continued to stare off into the sky. It was getting darker and he could faintly see shiny outlines of stars.

"Sure, boss." He whispered. His eyes fell shut as his breathing slowed.

"I'm almost there, Kid." Jisung shook his head. He didn't respond, too tired to open his mouth wide enough for him to vocalize a message.

"I'm really sorry." He breathed out.

And the last thing he heard before everything went mute, was the screams of his mentor, the familiar metal clanking of said man, and his own mumbling voice.

 

" _Love you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was rushed.
> 
> I hope you guys have a great rest of your summer!
> 
> Stay safe, take care of yourself, and remember you are beautiful in every way. 
> 
> <3


End file.
